Category talk:Comic adaptations
Creation For comic adaptations of episodes and films. I could go either way with this including "reimagined" versions of episodes, like the AR versions of TOS episodes. - 05:03, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Are you suggesting this as an alternate category to "comics" or an additional? If an alternate, I really don't like it applying to the AR "ongoing" issues. I'm also not particularly liking it applying to the first three Marvel issues (TOS adaptation). As an additional, I'm rather neutral, but I'm not convinced that I see what it adds. -- sulfur (talk) 09:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm essentially going for the comic equivalent of Category:Novelizations, for searching and the Merch portal. The first three Marvel issues would definitely apply based on my thinking, if only because they are reprints of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (comic magazine). - 13:38, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Considering Duke's reply I'm very much inclined to Support the proposition, yet I was wondering if a more generic cat, worded along the lines such as "Live-action (print) adaptations" would fit the mold better (encompassing both novels and comics, and thereby dispensing with the "novelization" cat)...Just a thought...--Sennim (talk) 14:33, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :I like separating novelizations from other adaptations, but one possible alternative would be to have an "adaptations" category... and pu 'novelizations' back into 'novels', but also add the 'adaptations' category to them. Then, to get a list of 'novelizations', you could easily DPL to get the lists of both. Same would apply for comics. :I'm much more loathe to separate the comics the same way the novels have been done, especially in the case of the 'ongoing', because their adaptations aren't always. They're often 'what if' tales that begin at a similar point, then wander off to the left. -- sulfur (talk) 15:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Having a "super" category for all adaptations which supplements the comics and novels categories won't really effect the Merch portal, but it will effect "searching" using the category tree. The search bar is downright useless as far as I can tell since you have to type the whole word "novelization" to get the redirect to even appear as a suggestion, while categories aren't searchable or suggestible by default. I would rather have the tree be as clear as possible so when someone does enter it, they can find things as easily. There also doesn't seem to be a list of novelizations anywhere other than the category, so I would rather keep that category as is. Comic adaptations aren't listed anywhere either for that matter. I'm not pushing for the AR comics to be included in this, I agree that they aren't really adaptations of the episodes in a new medium, which is what I'm looking to categorize, but rather "what if" tales as sulfur pointed out. I only mentioned them because the counterargument to that should at least be acknowledged, and the description for the category would need to explicitly not cover them if they are to be excluded. - 05:13, April 17, 2015 (UTC)